warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wszystko o Warszawie:Zaplecze
Witamy w ''Portalu Komunikacyjnym'' To bardzo przyjemne miejsce na rozmowy i tym podobne pierdółki. ''W końcy ktoś wam się dobrał do D... Weźcie się za jakąś konkretną robotę, a nie za podobne pierdółki. :-))) ''A ja myślałem że tu jest miejsce na dyskusje, a nie moderowane forum... Które jest towarzystwem własnej adoracji nie znoszącym słów prawdziwej i rzeczowej krytyki. - czemu wycięliście poprzedni artykuł "Czas na pozycjonowanie", zamiast o tym podyskutować w myśl pierwszej frazy: "To bardzo przyjemne miejsce na rozmowy i tym podobne pierdółki. " pozdrawiam vitelek Czas na pozycjonowanie... Sprawdziłem ile linków wiedzie do wikii z AllTheWEB, altavista, Google, MSN Search, Yahoo i wynik mnie zwalił. Są tylko 3 linki z MSN Search. Myślę że czas na umieszczanie wikii w katalogach (do 10 dziennie) z PAGE RANK: 3 - 5. W meta tagach zaś proponuję wstawić odpowiednie słowa kluczowe typu: encyklopedia, vademecym, itp. Wyżej wymienionych zadań nie wykona nikt z usewrów, ale spoczywa to na administratorze witryny. Z ogólnych uwag: proponuj nie dyskutować nad formą wiki, i co w niej umieścić ponieważ jest to "samograj" który z czasem jak zacznie przybywać userów-redaktorów sam zacznie się kontrolować i weryfikować niepotrzebne lub źle zredagowane informacje. pozdrawiam vitelek Najpilniejsze rzeczy... ...do zrobienia – jest coś takiego? :) A tak BTW – czy jest sens opisywać każdą linię autobusową i tramwajową? To się w miarę często zmienia, a aktualne info zawsze jest na stronie ZTM. Może lepiej zacząć opisywać ulice (krótka historia, przebieg i ew. geneza nazwy)? No a przede wszystkim to brak artykułów o dzielnicach – w wolnej chwili postaram się coś z tym zrobić. Telefon 19:12, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) :Jak mamy robić o Warszawie to wszystko :). Zmiany nie są niespodziewane, wystarczy raz dziennie wskoczyć na sekundkę na stronę ztm aby sp;rawdzić czy nic sie nie zmienilo :) Mikiapole3 19:21, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) ::No dobrze, ale w jakim celu? Żeby dublować stronę ZTM-u, i to zawsze z pewnym opóźnieniem? Jak już będą hasła o dzielnicach, ważniejszych ulicach i zabytkach, to można się bawić w tworzenie artykułów o liniach. Telefon 20:31, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) :::No to zabierajmy się za ulice, budynki i przystanki. Linie będą później... Mikiapole3 20:34, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::Ulice i budynki - OK, to jasne. Ale po co przystanki? Jest ich kilka tysięcy. Telefon 23:13, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) :::::Budynków i ulic tez jest kilka tysięcy, a jednak je robimy. Mikiapole3 09:19, 16 cze 2006 (UTC) Zaklepuję sobie na razie linie tramwajowe. Mikiapole3 16:05, 16 cze 2006 (UTC) ::A ja zajme się tym, czym się zajmuję, czyli wszystkiego po trochu :P A, poza tym, zrobimy informacje o każdej linii. Mikiapole3 wpadł na dobry pomysł z historią linii. Wyjaśniając dalej - tak, robimy każdy przystanek, każdą ulicę i wszystko, co nam się nawinie. HANI.MDTM 19:18, 16 cze 2006 (UTC) Oczywiście :). W końcu to jest wiki o Warszawie. No ale nie zapomnijmy o Pałacu Kultury, parlamencie czy Zamku Królewskim, bo sobie inni pomyślą, że my tu jakieś jaja odwalamy :) Mikiapole3 07:48, 17 cze 2006 (UTC) Brak obrazka Identyczny problem swego czasu był na Nonsensopedii - nie ma obrazka GNU Free Documentation License. Powinien być tutaj: http://warszawa.wikia.com/skins2/common/images/gnu-fdl.png ale tam go nie ma. Da się go jakoś tam wgrać? Można z Nonsenso ściągnąć... Telefon 20:11, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) Nazewnictwo artykułów To jest Wikia o Warszawie... ...więc proponuję ograniczyć do minimum używanie przymiotnika warszawski (we wszystkich liczbach i rodzajach) w nazwach artykułów. Linie to nie pojazdy Autobusy warszawskie przemianować na Linie autobusowe, analogicznie z tramwajami. (Autobusy warszawskie to Mercedes, Ikarus, Neoplan, Jelcz i Solaris.) Telefon 20:16, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) :Nie chcę sam tego robić, bo może ktoś ma jakąś koncepcję, o której nie wiem. Telefon 20:17, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) Nazwy obiektów To też nie jest takie proste. Trzeba znaleźć jakąś spójną koncepcję na te dookreślenia w nawiasach, bo np. nazwa Górczewska (Osiedle, przystanek) to jest, delikatnie mówiąc, taka sobie. „Przystanek” tak naprawdę nie pasuje do niczego, bo przecież odnosi się do zespołu przystankowego (i ew. pętli). A co z kinami? Robimy Kino Muranów czy Muranów (kino), Muranów (przystanek czy tam zespół przystankowy)'' i Muranów (część miasta, ew. osiedle, ew. poddzielnica, ew. rejon)? Telefon 20:27, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) :Proponuję, żeby rzeczywiście było tak: ''Muranów (kino), Muranów (dzielnica) i Muranów (przystanek). HANI.MDTM 06:38, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Pozwolę się wtrącić, ale warto byłoby stworzyć przekierowania i disamibig przy takich artykułach aby np. Kino Muranów przekierowywało do Muranów (kino) itp. Mikiapole3 07:28, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Właściewie, to przekierowanie istnieje. HANI.MDTM 08:10, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Cześć, co do nazewnictwa jeszcze. A co np. z Kinem Femina? Zgodnie z wytycznymi ze strony o nazewnictwie, artykuł o kinie nazwiemy Femina (kino), a przystanek Kino Femina (przystanek). Może byłoby logiczniej, gdyby nazwy artykułów nt. kin i teatrów zostawić w formie {Kino, Teatr} nazwa? Dajpanspokoj 12:45, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) :Kino Femina to nazwa własna. Dlatego nie ruszamy. 15:19, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) Muranów (dzielnica) Prostestuję przeciwniko takiemu nazywaniu artykułów. Muranów nie jest dzielnicą - dzielnica to Śródmieście, Wola, Ochota, Białołęka itp. Muranów może być co najwyżej osiedlem - ta nazwa pasuje dużo lepiej. Razi mnie też nazywanie Muranowa i Nowolipek "sub-dzielnicami" - będe usilnie forsował nazwę osiedle. Mikiapole3 13:50, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :Dokładnie, dzielnica nie może być. Wg MSI nazywa się to obszar i chyba jest to nieco lepsza nazwa, niż osiedle. Telefon 15:13, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Ja proponuję jedynie w nazwie artykułu zostawić dzielnicę, a w samym arcie zaznaczyć, że jest to tak zwana sub-dzielnica. Zrobiłem to w przypadku Muranowa i Nowolipek. HANI.MDTM 15:48, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::Obszar tez może być, ale jakoś lepiej pasuje mi osiedle. Mikiapole3 17:03, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::Jeżeli już, to subdzielnica (zobacz Słownik PWN) Telefon 19:36, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::Aha, ta subdzielnica tak czy inaczej mi nie leży. Rejon, osiedle albo obszar o wiele lepiej pasują. Telefon 19:42, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::::Jak już to może poddzielnica, żeby było bardziej po polsku. Ale i tak preferuję osiedle, potem rejon i obszarMikiapole3 20:06, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::::Osiedle to troszkę co innego. Na Powiślu jest kilka osiedli. A takie osiedle Za Żelazną Bramą leży w dwóch dzielnicach :-D No to zostają rejon, obszar i poddzielnica (ale ta ostatnia kojarzy się z jakąś podzielnicą...) Telefon 20:27, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::::::Muranów tez leży w dwóch dzielnicach, a podział na Muranów i Nowolipki jest sztuczny. Tak przynajmniej uważają wsdzyscy mieszkańcy Muranowa zarówno z WOli jak i ze Śródmieście. Ja bym się skłaniał do osiedla, ewq. obszaru (skoro ZDM tak sądzi) Mikiapole3 20:40, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Przepraszam bardzo, ja mieszkam na Nowolipkach i uważam, że Muranów się tu chamsko wpierdala :) HANI.MDTM 20:48, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::::::::A nie mówiłem, że jest problem? :) Ale tak czy inaczej trzeba przyjąć jakieś spójne nazewnictwo, żeby nie robić tzw. bajzlu. Telefon 23:03, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Muranów raz jeszcze Po ponad godzinnym śledztwie z Telefonem odrzuciliśmy możliwości, jakoby Muranów był wyłącznie: dzielnicą, osiedlem i obszarem. Dzielnicą nie jest, ponieważ dzielnicą jest Śródmieście, w którego skład wchodzi Muranów. Osiedlem nie jest, bo osiedlem jest osiedle Muranów, a nie obszar historyczny Muranów. Obszar historyczny jest nieco większy od osiedla, które posiada granice administracyjne, a obszar nie posiada ich ściśle. Muranów nie jest też obszarem w proponowanym wcześniej znaczeniu, bo obszar w ogóle nie jest nazwą systematyczną, a nazwą przyjętą przez MSI, czyli Miejski System Informacji, który powstał stosunkowo niedawno. Trudno przyjmować, żeby na tę okoliczność ponad trzystuletni Muranów miał zmienić swój status. Na stronie MSI obszar jest równoznaczny tak samo z dzielnicą, osiedlem i placem. Stanęliśmy na tym, że Muranów o największej powierzchni jest obszarem historycznym, w którego skład wchodzą Nowolipki. Pozostaje pytanie jak to w takim razie podzielić? Można po prostu zrobić disambig pod hasłem Muranów, i dać tam Muranów (osiedle), Muranów (obszar historyczny), Muranów (rejon dzielnicy Śródmieście) i Muranów (kino). Albo to wszystko opisać w haśle Muranów przy jednoczesnym wykazaniu różnic w zastosowaniu nazwy Muranów (wyłączając z tego kino). Jeśli chodzi o podział na Muranów i Nowolipki, to autorem tej informacji w Wikipedii jest Mikiapole. Wobec trzech rozbieżnych, ale pokrywających się częściowo zjawisk o nazwie Muranów, nie sądzę, żeby można Muranowem nazywać tylko jego część w Śródmieściu, a tego dotyczy hasło w Wikipedii. Szoferka 01:19, 20 cze 2006 (UTC) Nikt jednak nie zaprzeczył tej informacji, że Muranów to całość leżąca na Woli i w Śródmieściu. Wg. mnie Muranów to tylko i wyłącznie ten obszar Mikiapole3 08:06, 20 cze 2006 (UTC) Wpadłem na taki pomysł. TO może nie robić żadnego Muranów (dzielnica), (osiedle) itd. tylko zrobić po prostu Muranów (podobnie z innymi tego typu obszarami) i tam opisać wszystkie mozliwości: muranów jako osiedle, obszar itd. Ułatwi to z pewnością szukanie Mikiapole3 13:02, 20 cze 2006 (UTC) To papa? Hani trochę na szybko dał mi uprawnienia, no a teraz się okazuje, że w ogóle mnie tu nie ma. I pewnie nie będzie, bo Warszawa to nie moja broszka. Ja już właściwie umiem grzebać w MediaWiki, a teraz we trzech, a beze mnie, macie świetną szansę, żeby też się nauczyć. Zasada jest dość prosta: jeśli znajdujecie komunikat, który powinien brzmieć inaczej, odpalacie stronę Specjalna:Allmessages, znajdujecie wyszukiwarką w przeglądarce odpowiedni tekst i dostosowujecie. Szybkie pytanie: nikt nie ma nic przeciwko, żebym poprosiła o odebranie tu uprawnień i zostawiła tę Wikię waszej trójce do rozporządzania? Szoferka 04:29, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) Ja generalnie nie ma nic przeciwko, ale nie wiem jak cóś długo nie pojawiająca się reszta... Mikiapole3 10:32, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) :Hani ma zajęcia, Telefon ma zajęcia. To najwyżej dacie mi jeszcze raz, jak będzie potrzeba, a jutro poproszę o desysopa. Szoferka 12:27, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Proszę bardzo, Szoferko, no problem :) HANI.MDTM 06:49, 27 cze 2006 (UTC) Kategoria:Meta Google Maps Bartekbas wpadł na irca zapytać jak jest z Google Maps. No i niestety, one nie mogą być używane na Wikii i będziecie musieli je usunąć. Terms of use są tutaj. W skrócie: nie można kopiować, przerabiać, dekompilować, tworzyć prac pochodnych, wykorzystywać w komercyjnym celu (a Wikia ma google ads), sprzedawać, zmieniać licencji itd. Używanie Google maps nie daje prawa do wejścia w posiadanie żadnych praw do udostępnionych tam materiałów. Zamiast takiej mapy możecie dać link do niej, albo uderzać do Google Maps z prośbą o udostępnienie jako fair use lub o jakąś pochodną, warunkową zgodę. Do tego będzie potrzebny szablon informujący w dwóch językach o tym, że materiały mają zastrzeżone prawa autorskie i nie można ich dalej powielać ani zmieniać już istniejących. Szoferka 13:47, 6 lip 2006 (UTC) :No to trzeba skasować :) Mikiapole3 17:15, 6 lip 2006 (UTC) :No to niech ktoś mądry sprawdzi, jak jest z mapą na stronie naszego Urzędu Miasta. Niby jest tam tekst: Copyright © Prezydent Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone. Mapa ani żadna jej część bez pisemnej zgody Prezydenta m.st.Warszawy nie może być wykorzystywana w systemach odtwarzalnych bądź reprodukowana jakimkolwiek sposobem: fotograficznym, mechanicznym lub innym. Ale o co tam chodzi, to ja nie wiem. :D Telefon 23:39, 6 lip 2006 (UTC) :Mail, który otrzymałem od Google. , 21:44, 29 lip 2006 (UTC) Jeśli ktoś z Was dostanie klucz od Google (http://www.google.com/apis/maps/signup.html), to mapy najprawdopodobniej się pojawią. Ppiotr 23:43, 14 gru 2006 (UTC) Propozycja Proponuje wzorem innych wikipedii na stronie głównej wstawienia rubryki listy rzeczy najpilniejszych do zrobienia oraz zachęcenia do tego by współtworzyć WarszaWikii, bo narazie coś nas mało co widać w "produkcji" haseł. Warto by było zareklamować nas na forach regionalnych Warszawy. (Ernol 14:16, 27 lip 2006 (UTC)) Szablony Mam taką propozycję - nie budujmy ogromnych, wielopiętrowych szablonów jak ten w haśle metro - wyglądają nieładnie, zajmują mnóstwo miejsca i nie są konieczne. Mikiapole3 10:25, 5 sie 2006 (UTC) Pozdrowienia z Wikitravel:Warsaw Właśnie znalazłem tę stronę i cieszę się że coś takiego powstało. Sam od jakichś dwóch-trzech tygodni poprawiam artykuł o Warszawie w Wikitravel, bo nasze miasto zasługuje na lepszy opis niż to co tam się wcześniej znajdowało. Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę dla odmiany trochę popisać po angielsku to zapraszam. Gdyby coś z tego co tam zrobiłem mogło się przydać tu to byłoby fajnie - myślę np. o szablonach do numerów autobusów, nazw ulic, itd., które są zapisane w jednym miejscu mojej stronie użytkownika. Niestety, licencje nie są kompatybilne (GFDL i CC-BY-SA) ale jeśli chodzi o rzeczy mojego autorstwa to nie ma problemu. Pozdrowienia i trzymajcie się! Wikitravel:User:CandleWithHare 212.186.80.57 17:29, 24 sie 2006 (UTC) PS Przydałoby się poinformować o waszym istnieniu w takich miejscach jak http://forum.gazeta.pl, news://news.ztm.waw.pl/ztm.news, news://pl.regionalne.warszawa (taka sugestia). Prośba Uwaga, mieszkańcy Warszawy. Proszę Was o wyszukanie informacji o ulicy Żegańskiej w Warszawie, ponieważ nazwa tejże arterii komunikacyjnej ma swoją genezę w starej nazwie mojej rodzinnej miejscowości (więcej w ciekawostkach na tejże stronie). Pozdrawiam serdecznie, Saganum 18:17, 6 wrz 2006 (UTC) Ochrona antyspamowa Zobaczcie to. Szoferka 05:17, 9 wrz 2006 (UTC) :No i nie zobaczyliście... Szoferka 08:51, 19 wrz 2006 (UTC) Miasta Istnieją następujące propozycje w związku z tą Wikią. # Przenieść tam Warszawikię wraz, jak wierzę, z waszymi uprawnieniami tutaj. # Przenieść i uzupełniać tam treść Warszawikii (możliwe, że botem), a rozwijać ją tu. # Zostawić Warszawikię tam, gdzie jest. Co powiecie? Szoferka 08:51, 19 wrz 2006 (UTC) Póki co obstawał bym za punktem 3, jednak czekam na inne wypowiedzi. Mikiapole3 11:43, 19 wrz 2006 (UTC) :Zostawiamy. Nie rzucim Warszawikii skąd nasz... etc. 08:00, 20 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::A z tym mirrorowaniem jak Ci się widzi? Szoferka 12:21, 20 wrz 2006 (UTC) :::Jakim mirrorowaniem? 17:52, 20 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::::No wiesz, że sobie tutaj spokojnie piszecie, a bot to przenosi na w:c:miasta. Szoferka 18:03, 20 wrz 2006 (UTC) :::::Chętnie nadam wam uprawnienia na tym projekcie. ::::::Eee, róbcie co chcecie, tylko zostawcie WarszaWikię tam, gdzie jest. 11:27, 1 paź 2006 (UTC) :::::::Taki już wasz los :P Ta Wikia będzie przeniesiona. Uprawnienia też. Jeśli nie stanie się to dziś to stanie się za rok. Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Trzeba by tylko ustalić nazewnictwo stron. Michał ::::::::A niby kto tak mówi, że ma być przeniesiona? Ktoś tak zarządził? Chyba ostatnie słowo należy do mnie i do Mikiapole3, nieprawdaż? 08:44, 25 lis 2006 (UTC) Telefon Człowiek nie ma ani jednej edycji od 27 lipca. Co robimy z tym fantem? 11:27, 1 paź 2006 (UTC) :Człowiek jest bardzo zajęty. Czy tak trudno napisać do niego maila? W preferencjach podałem prawdziwy, istniejący adres (z którego pocztę odbieram kilka razy dziennie). Napisz mi, proszę, w mojej dyskusji, co jest istotnego do zrobienia, to chętnie pomogę. Telefon 22:11, 19 paź 2006 (UTC) Google Maps Google Maps zaczęły działać na w:c:world. Obserwujcie ten wątek na Central Wikii (w interwiki obcinało pytajnik, nie wiem co jest). Szoferka 20:29, 24 paź 2006 (UTC) :Więcej na w:GoogleMaps Extension. Szoferka 17:02, 25 paź 2006 (UTC) Stanisław Wyspiański Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że Stanisław Wyspiański ma niewiele wspólnego z Warszawą. Urodził się i zmarł w Krakowie, co prawda napisał Warszawiankę, a to chyba troszkę za mało. Co wy na to? Uruchomimy pierwszy w historii Warszawikii głosowanie SdU? Mikiapole3 17:55, 26 lis 2006 (UTC) :Cóż, chyba SdU. 07:16, 27 lis 2006 (UTC) Również uważam, że te hasło nie pasuje do Warszawikii. Może Michcik by wyjaśnił, czym się kierował tworząc owe hasło. --Witold1977 15:54, 27 lis 2006 (UTC) :"Faktycznie może i niewiele, jeżeli uważasz, ze artykuł mimo wszytko nie pasuje do Warszawiki to proponuje przeprowadzić głosowanie and jego usunięciem. Moim zdaniem jednak warto go pozstawić, wiele haseł w przyszłości będzie go linkowało." - to wypowiedź Michcika na ten temat. Mikiapole3 18:03, 27 lis 2006 (UTC) :ma tyle wspólnego, że istnieje liceum jego imenia http://www.47lo-wyspianski.edu.pl/ Kategoria Kościoły Dopisałem kategorię Kościoły. Zastanów się, jak ją zhierarchizujemy - osobiście podpiąłbym pod ogólniejszą Świątynie (są też inne, np. meczet czy bożnica), a tę pod Religia. Up to you. --Wimmer 22:43, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) Jesli masz na to jakiś pomysł, zapraszam do przedstawienia go tutaj. Mikiapole3 22:46, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) Właśnie myślę tak, jak podałem wyżej. Zachowany wtedy odpowiednią "rozdzielczość" haseł i ich logiczną hierarchię. Zresztą wszystko się utrze w boju. A w sumie fajnie, że Warszawikia powstała :-) --Wimmer 22:50, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) Wciąż istniej Kategoria:Parafie, więc nie wiem czy będziemy to jakoś rozgraniczać. Póki co uważam, że może być tak, jak proponujesz, choć długo juz noszę się z zamiarem zmiany nazwy Kategoria:Religia ja jakąś podobną, aby lepiej brzmiała. Mikiapole3 16:17, 16 sty 2007 (UTC)